


Восьмой побег

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реакция стража-командора Амелл на бегство Андерса.<br/>Пропущенная сцена между окончанием DA:A и первым актом DAII</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восьмой побег

**Author's Note:**

> Героиня Ферелдена - не всегда расчетливая дева со стальными нервами. Она может плакать, ошибаться и обманываться. Ей всего 19-ть лет.

Все люди двигаются по-разному, у каждого разная походка. Кто-то всегда порывист. Кто-то шаркает подошвой. Кое-то ходит, слегка приволакивая ногу, хотя Каллен мог бы поклясться на Песне Света, что у конкретно этого чародея отродясь не было переломов.

А этот дробный стук каблучков он узнал бы даже во сне. Командор ордена Серых Стражей почти бежала по коридору Башни, и, кажется, храмовник знал, почему она так взволнована.

— Каллен! — волшебница распахнула дверь без стука и без приветствий. — Они охотятся на моего Стража! Что происходит?  
— И тебе здравствуй, Солона. — Каллен осторожно положил банку оружейного масла в коробку и оглянулся на нежданную гостью.  
— Каллен, я серьёзно! Сейчас не до церемоний! Сера прислала мне письмо, что на Андерса опять напали храмовники, что он успел сбежать и его повсюду ищут... Сколько можно? Где Грегор? Я ведь объясняла и ему, и Преподобной, что Андерс был невиновен!  
Девушка была возмущена и… Испугана? Словно предчувствовала беду и никак не могла убедить себя, что всё будет хорошо.

— Солона, ты уже была в Башне Бдения? — спросил храмовник, заворачивая расставленные на столе флаконы в плотную бумагу.  
— Нет. Я как получила письмо в Монсиммаре, сразу же поехала сюда. Где Грегор, куда он уехал?  
Каллен не ответил, махнул приглашающее в сторону табурета. Флаконы отправились в плоскую шкатулку, шкатулка — в недра сундука.  
— Проходи. Не стоит поднимать на уши всю цитадель.  
Волшебница с тоской оглянулась на коридор. Вздохнула, словно пытаясь примириться с потерей драгоценного времени, и стремительным шагом вошла внутрь.

С некой толикой любопытства она огляделась — ни разу ей не доводилось бывать в комнате, в которой жил рыцарь-сержант. До её призыва в орден он жил в казарменных помещениях, а после повышения они общались внизу или в кабинетах рыцаря-командора и первого чародея.  
Узкое стрельчатое окно не занавешено, лучи солнца пронизывают помещение насквозь. Светло. Аскетично. Узкая койка, аккуратно заправленная — ни единой складки, точно она вырезана из камня. Конторка для письма, миниатюрный, почти плоский алтарь со скамеечкой для коленопреклонений. Дверцы шкафа открыты нараспашку, вещи лежат разложенными ровными стопками, а дорожный сундук зачем-то отодвинут от стены, и стоит почти посреди комнаты.

— Уезжаешь?  
— Да, переводят в другой Круг. Солона, прошу, присядь.  
— Что-то случилось? — побледнела волшебница. — Он… Мёртв?  
Каллен отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Неизвестно. Когда ты получила письмо?  
— Неделю назад, через королевского курьера. Что ты так смотришь? Я имею на это право, я же глава ферелденского ордена, а не прачка какая-то. Говори же, не томи.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами храмовник. — Зря ты думаешь, что мы нарушили соглашение. Твой маг стал одержимым, убил нескольких Стражей, в том числе Ролана, храмовника. И бежал с места преступления, разумеется.  
— Что?! Это ложь! Этого не может быть! Ролан ненавидел Андерса, он мог его спровоцировать! Он не мог стать одержимым!  
— Мог! — повысил голос Каллен, перебивая волшебницу.

Она на несколько секунд замолчала от этой вспышки. Прищурилась, продолжила спокойнее.  
— Ах, так? Я тебе не верю. Извини, но я Андерса знаю, как свои пять пальцев. И я официально требую доказательств, что мой человек виновен в… В том, в чём вы его обвиняете. Даже если он убил Ролана, то напоминаю: Ролан теперь НЕ храмовник, он Серый Страж. Судить Андерса будет Вейсхаупт, в крайнем случае. А если доказательств не будет, то я пожалуюсь королеве, что Церковь вмешивается во внутренние дела ордена. — Амелл с независимым видом скрестила руки на груди и уселась на табурет.

— Тебе официально ответить, что законы Церкви перекрывают законы Ферелдена? — спросил Каллен. Впрочем, тон у него был миролюбив. — Хочешь доказательств?

Папка из чернёной кожи лежала на столе.  
Чтобы её взять, Каллену пришлось протиснуться между сундуком и Амелл. Девушка сидела с таким непреклонным видом, будто была полостью уверена в своей правоте. Храмовник молча отлистал бумаги, вытащил их из зажима, сунул в руки девушки. Сел на прикроватную скамеечку напротив Амелл.  
— Читай, чего же ты ждёшь.

Она читала. Сначала мельком, презрительно фыркая от протоколов допросов. Потом, добравшись до описания места преступления и следственных материалов — с расширенными глазами, возвращаясь назад, сверяя каждую строчку показаний.

— Дыхание Создателя… Это неправда… — чуть не плача, бормотала она, шурша листами. — Андерс, нет… Зачем…?

Бумаги выпали из безвольно опущенных рук, волшебница пустым взглядом смотрела перед собой. Каллен ссутулился, увидев, что её глаза заполняются слезами. Неожиданно девушка вскочила, смахивая слёзы рукавом. Заговорила возбуждённо, лихорадочно блестя глазами.  
— Я знаю! Это заговор! Как с той Райен, охотницей! Ролан просто воспользовался моим отъездом, чтобы свести счёты. Ведь если Ролан пил лириум, он знал, что будет бой! Значит, он…  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш… — Каллен в один длинный шаг оказался возле волшебницы, обнял её, успокаивая. Это оказалось последней каплей, и Амелл разрыдалась, прижавшись щекой к его нагруднику.

Он гладил её по голове, по чуть спутанным волосам. От Амелл пахло костром, дорожной пылью и слегка — девичьим потом, бедняжка в самом деле торопилась спасать своего бойца.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторял он, укачивая волшебницу в объятиях.  
— Я знала, я знала… Создатель... Каллен, я всё знала…  
— Что ты знала, Солона? — мягко спросил храмовник. Не из профессионального интереса, чисто из человеческого участия.  
— Я так боялась уезжать… Я чувствовала, что как только я уеду, что-то случится…  
— Он… — Каллен прикусил язык, едва не сказав: «всё равно был пропащий» — ...не понимал, что творит. Может, он уже погиб на Тропах.

Девушка громко всхлипнула и заплакала еще сильнее, а храмовник почувствовал острое желание найти одержимого отступника и долго-долго его бить. Возможно — ногами. Он знал, что между Андерсом и Солоной так ничего не сложилось, но видеть, как она убивается — было больно.  
— Тише, маленькая, тише, — он вспомнил, как когда-то давно он так же утешал Солону, когда она упала с винтовой лестницы и до крови расшиблась. — Не плачь.

Девушка шмыгнула носом. Каллен поискал в кармане мундира носовой платок и сунул его Амелл в руку. Она благодарно кивнула, утёрла слёзы и высморкалась. Находиться в объятиях друга, пускай и храмовника, было спокойно.  
— Что мне теперь делать? — прошептала она. — Что если он не умер и скоро объявится?  
— Мы отслеживаем все необычные убийства — но пока ничего.  
— Он не обязательно будет убивать, — отрицательно качнула головой волшебница. — Справедливость — мирный дух.

Каллен глубоко вздохнул. Спросил с укором, уже заранее зная ответ.  
— Ты с самого начала знала, что твой орлеец не прокаженный, а одержимый демоном труп?  
— Прости. И Справедливость не демон, он дух. Он безопасен.

Каллен не ответил. Поцеловал сухими губами висок, сказал со вздохом:  
— Да уж. Безопасен... «Жди беды от Серых Стражей»... И вот у нас есть одержимый и полтора десятка трупов. И сколько их еще будет?  
— А если не будет? — девушка высвободилась из объятий храмовника, скрестила зябко руки. — Что тогда делать? Если его поймают или он сам сдастся? Он же Серый Страж, не просто маг-беглец. Что делать с беглым Стражем-убийцей, скажи?

— Я не знаю, — развёл руками Каллен. — Но мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать.


End file.
